User talk:TitaniumBardock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanon and Data Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan/@comment-TitaniumBardock-20110527190917 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AkurnaSkulblaka (Talk) 19:10, May 27, 2011 Congrats!! Congrats!! You are now an admin here be free to enjoy the privilages of an admin, so if you have any questions just ask by the way you can read the rules to see what you can do and I also would like you to be a second grammer checker here (AK is first). Hope you enjoy the leadership -ExtremeSSJ4 03:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) hey titaniumKuzey457 16:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Come to the FAD chat real quickKuzey457 17:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey TB, could you come to the Fad chat real quick, i got good news 18:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Darknight Hello TB Have you been keeping up with my latest story? I would like your opinion about it. By the way have you stopped working on The legend of two sayans? I was hoping to read the next part soon. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hey i made a story on a different wiki could I post it here? -SuperSaiyanKrillin Do you kjnow how to help me with my Cabban Saga page, its acting up, do you know how to help?- Kuzey457 06:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, i fixed it, it just needs the chapter names in heading 2, i fixed it- Kuzey457 06:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey TB, you've been a great admin or the wiki and a very helpful friend. You've help the wiki in many ways and gave advice to people when they needed it. So I would like to know if you accept being promoted to a bureaucrat or if you want to stay as an admin? Please let me know soon - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 05:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a bureaucrat - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 05:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The chats not working it got all crazy suddenly - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 01:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am on it with the PJO ppl - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 01:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) go on chatango here Soo..... Wanna do an Assassin's Creed colab with me? Hello TB, I just finished Kuzon: The Movie finnaly! Please read it if you want, thank you- Kuzey457 02:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.- Assassin DBZGA My wikia chat doesn´t work go on chatango FAD chat -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 03:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Soooo... Still wanna do an Assassin's Creed collab?- DBZGamingAddict 00:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) New PSN Im making a new PSN. Its gonna be called AuntJemima123. thanks tb wone Ohh okay just wonderin cause well TGB made another account and I think it was Ghost something but I wasn't sure so I just asked him xD, thanks anyway (GTA ppl??) -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 22:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Derby Demolition: Settings: Gta Race ''' '''Weapons:HEATH ONLY Traffic:Parked Peds:None How To Play: When The Race starts,dont FINISH THE RACE and FOLLOW THE HOST until you´ve reached the DD Place, Park Clearl'y.Countown 3.2.1 go and Play When You Blew Up the car of a recorder,DONT KILL HIM he has to Record all the lobby lool kill him or stolen the car when the game is finish POST THREAD FROM:www.officeriotforums.com Author:sofix_91 member ORF Busted: 1.Start GTA Race,Put Cars on Parked and Choose a Good Location (Start In Your Eyes Best track this CGame) 2.Pick Someone To be the crook,that person needs to have a FIB BUFFALO,(The Rest Cannot Have the FIB,but you can see the other ones). 3.When We Spawn,The Crook is going to search a normal car (NOT A SUPERCAR). 4.When the Crook Come back,he hits someone and Stands still infront of us until the host says go crook. 5.(for the cops) wait for the host to say go cops and stay in line 6.Dont Always take straights,its getting boring for us 7.When The Crook is Stuck somewhere,on his roof or he blowed up he is busted 8.Do It Again with Another Crook.HAD FUN POST THREAD FROM:www.officeriotforums.com Author:MrDevil99 Member ORF Respond! Go on chatango! or at least respond on wikia chat! -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,]] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 04:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey TB, I was bored so I decided to do this Modern Ops Videogame Cover what do you think of it? tell me what you think! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 06:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Video The Video. Never Forget You..Don't Forget Me 23:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) you can banned me for revenge,because steve has called `Ugly names´ and im afraid that D: I may make a new PSN account, I'll tell you when I make it. Also, you reached 700 edits! -'''Always'' in motionis the future''' 08:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC)